The apple and your confusion
by Chibi123Poof
Summary: Ishigo finds alot a trouble. When he find a girl telling him that his sword is kitchen knife.


_**Hello again. This my second fanfiction but my first Bleach fic. If see something you understand please ask me. This fanfiction is in Spanish because is my first language and mainly English.**_

_**PLEASE NICE~**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or Final Fantasy**_

_**Characters not from Bleach:**_

_**1. **__**Chibi123Poof**__**- that is me.**_

_**2. **__**KarinBlaze**__**- my twin sister.**_

_**3. **__**Tyki**__**- my guy friend.**_

_**4. **__**MegaSceneKitty**__**- my girl cousin.**_

_**Title: **__**The apple and yo**__**ur confusion**_

-"Hi my name is Chibi123Poof and I'm a fan of Bleach! And some words of _Bleach_ are in Spanish and some words…_well_…to funny and my twin sister, my girl cousin, my guy friend and me started to check those words and and they gave me an idea about writing this fic and those words I will tell in _STORY MODE~_ Please in enjoy XD

_**~Chibi123poof House~**_

-"Now! I will enter Bleach through my magic thingy and change like Team Rocket (AN: If you don't what is Team Rocket is a evil organization that steal Pokemon)"- she grab her clothes and magically change to _her _shinigami clothes –"If you ask I _borrow _it from my friend Tyki"

_**~Tyki House~**_

-"Where I left my Shinigami costume"- he looks around and see a note in his bed. He picks it up and read out loud that said like this-

"_Dear: Tyki_

_Hi! Tyki I borrow your Shinigami costume_

_And change a little for my girl form._

_Also it is for my new experiment._

_Yours truly,_

_Chibi123Poof_

-"…not this again…"- he looks for another costume and puts on a navy blue yukata. –"…now to the convention"- he said sigh and walks out of his room.

_**~Back to Chibi123Poof House~**_

-"NOW! Where I left my magic thingy!"- She looks around and see something in her bed –"Oh! There it is…in my bed…how embarrassing"- she laugh weakly and takes her magic thingy and types B-L-E-A-C-H and the magic thingy said,_ 'Now transporting to Bleach'_ a big blue portal appeared and Chibi123Poof entered and she was transported to Bleach.

-"Wow! I am in Kurakura Town. Now! To find Strawberry-chan"- she smiles evilly -"Oh! This will be so fun" –said singing.

She jumps in the air and started skipping, '_This so much fun and weird at the same time'_ she thought. She stops a front of a house and she walks forward and open the window and enters.

When she enters the window she see a teen with a orange hair, black sweater, white shirt and brown jeans. She smiles evilly. She skips closer to the orange haired teen that look busy doing homework in his desk. She get closer and "HI! ISHIGO" –Ishigo jumps backwards and fell hard in the ground.

Ishigo opens his eyes and sees a girl with dark brown eyes, short dark brown hair, pale skin, wearing Shinigami clothes and above all smiling weirdly at him. Ishigo blinks twice. He opens his mouth and closed it again. He try again –"Who are you? - He finally said.

"I'm Chibi123Poof"- she said and takes a red glove with a skull and flame in the center from her pocket. She takes Ishigo head and drags all his spirit body out his mortal body and she throws him out his room to the open window.(A/N: with the super strength of fanfiction)

She climbs out of the window and falls beside the groaning teen. The red stands up and glares at her –"What the... WHAT THE WAS THAT!" –Ishigo finally says.

-"Ishigo give your kitchen knife" –She said seriously.

-"Here" –Ishigo said pulling a kitchen knife from his shinigame clothes. (A/N: Don't ask is complicated) and he gives it to her.

She looks at the kitchen knife and she frowns –"Not this kitchen knife" – and throws it back and hit a hollow and dies.

Ishigo looks at her dumbfounded of what just happen –"…if that is the kitchen knife and what it?" –Ishigo see like if was nothing.

She frown a little –"Easy the kitchen knife that you always carrying in your back" –she said pointing to Ishigo sword.

Ishigo looks back and looks at her –"That is a sword"

-"No is a knife"

-"No it a sword"

-"a knife"

-"sword"

-"KNIFE"

-"SWORD"

-"SWORD"

-"KNIFE"

-"Good is a knife then~" –she said humming.

-"Wha-what the-"

-"Now give me your knife"

Ishigo looks stupidly what happen and give to her his knife –"for what you want my my…"

-"…"

-"I will use to cut an apple" –she said putting her hand in her hip and her eyes sparkling with pride.

_**~MegaSceneKitty appears with an apple~**_

-"Here is the apple you wanted with help of course" –MegaSceneKitty said.

Ishigo looks at the new character she was short black hair, brown eyes, soft brown skin and wearing Shinigami clothes. Beside her, two people that didn't wanted to see for his own safety. Then he see a –"that is a BIG APPLE!"

-"Yes it is" –Chibi123Poof said.

-"Where did you find it"

-"Kenny-chan gave it to me"

Then big man with black spike and bells in pointy spike and wearing an haori with number eleven. In his shoulder a little girl with pink hair and pink eyes –"Hi Ichi!" –said the pink haired little girl.

-"Oi Ishigo!" –said the big man.

-"Hi Yachiru" –Ishigo said nervously at the little girl –"Hi Kenpashi" –Ishigo said trembling beacuse of the big guy.

-"Ishi-" –Kenpashi couldn't finish the sentence because he was kicked in the gut.

-"Don't think about it Kenpashi Zaraki" –said MegaSceneKitty with a dark aura.

Ishigo ignoring the dark aura of the teen, looks at Kenpashi –"Sooo…how you find that giant apple" – he asked at Kenpashi.

Kenpashi was standing up and said,-"Kurotsuchi though that Yachiru needed vitamins (A/N: is Nemu Kurotsuchi not Miyuri [^W^]) and when Yachiru saw the apple…she destroyed squad eleven and squad twelve barracks…"

_**~In the Soul Society~**_

-"Hey Ikkaku…"

-"Yeah Yumichika…"

-"Were the captain and the lieutenant?"

-"I don't know and I really don't care right _now_! WHAT THE _HELL _WILL I DO WITH THIS FUCKING MESS!" –he screamed his last sentence in frustration.

-"Never give nutrition of _any _type to our lieutenant" –said Yumichika with a serious voice.

-"Yes, I understand" –said Nemu.

-"Good"

-"Next time I will give a fruit chapped like a candy"

-"Goo…WAIT A MINUTE!"

-"Have a good day" –she bows and shumped out before Yumichika can stop her.

-"What will do with this mess?" – Ikkaku said looking at his friend.

Yumichika looks at his friend –"…I don't know"

-"But _I _do know"

Both of them looks back and their blood left their bodies and turned more paled when they saw the head captain.

-"Here is the bill" –said the head captain giving the bill to Ikkaku.

Ikkaku and Yumichika looks at the bill and fainted from blood loss. Squad appeared of nowhere an took the third and fifth seat. The head captain shakes his head and sighs. He turns and left to his squad.

A note was left in the floor that said –

"_Bill for squad eleven,_

_You must pay for the destruction of your squad and squad twelve._

_The payment is 1, xxx, xxx, xxx, xxx_

_PS__: this only half. The other half is with squad twelve."_

_**~Back to Kurakura Town~**_

-"Now to cut the apple with a Strawberry kitchen knife (a.k.a Ishigo sword) –said Chibi123Poof.

-"I will help too! With my different kitchen knife" –said MegaSceneKitty.

-"Where did you get that?"

-"From Cloud Strife (A/N: Final Fantasy)"

-"You _borrow __it_"

-"Yep _I _borrow it" –she said sarcastically.

_**~In Final Fantasy~**_

-"Hey Nadeshiko!"

-"Yeah, what you need is something Cloud"

-"Have you seen my sword?"

-"Oh! Your kitchen knife"

-"…my kitchen what?"

-"Yeah the one you always carry in your back. I gave it to a friend of mine MegaSceneKitty" –Nadeshiko said smiling in a goofy way.

-"…YOU WHAT!"

-BOOM!-

-"What the..." Cloud said looking fot the source of the explosion.

The smoke cleared and a tall man with long silver hair and holding a _long _sword– "Hello Cloud"- said the long silver haired man charging to Cloud. But before he could hit him someone kick him in the head and took his very _long _sword and disappear saying '_Transporting to Bleach' _-"What the hell!"- said the silver haired man.

-"Hey Sephiroth did you hear someone said '_Transporting to Bleach?' _"- Nadeshiko asked.

-"…yeah…"- Sephiroth said fainted.

_**~Back to Karakura Town~**_

-"Now to cut the apple~" – Chibi123Poof said in a singsong voice – "MegaSceneKitty how do you get here in to Bleach?"

-"I copy your Magic Thingy"

-"Ohh…_what?"_

-"Bleach?"- Ishigo asked.

-"Yeah, Bleach is the anime series that we are right now…opps!"

-"An anime series?"

-"Nooo _Bleach_ is the thing you use for washing clothes"- said Chibi123Poof.

-"Yeah the 'detergente'- said MegaSceneKitty.

-"Detergente?"- Ishigo asked.

-"Yeah bleach in Spanish is 'detergente'"- said Chibi123Poof.

-"…"

-"That was easy"- said MegaSceneKitty whispered to Chibi123Poof.

_**~KarinBlaze appears~**_

-"Yo!"- KarinBlaze said.

All of them looks up and see a girl with Ulquiorra clothes and a hole in her chest (A/N: Is paint)

-"Hey! now I am Espada of Hueco Mundo!"

-"You're a sword of hollow world"- said MegaSceneKitty.

-"Nooo I am E-S-P-A-D-A of Sosuke Aizen"

-"Oh! I still don't understand your logic"

-"I think she is talking about her sword"- said Chibi123Poof.

-"Ohh I understand now she talking about. She is a sword of Sosuke Aizen"

-"That right my friend"- she said proudly and putting her left arm in her hip and the other holding the "kitchen knife" in her right shoulder.

-"NO YOUR NOT!"- KarinBlaze shouted and skipped down arguing with her sister and cousin.

Yachiru looked at the screaming girls and looked at her almost father- "Ken-chan why they are screaming?"

-"I really don't care. But I do care finishing unfinished business"- Ken-chan grinned evilly and looks at the still dumbfounded Ishigo.

-"A fight?"

His grins wide.

-"hihi"

-"_I-SHI-GO!_"

Ishigo stopped looking like an idiot at the giant apple and looks back and see Kenpashi running like a mad man with a big grin in his face. Ishigo paled and jumped away.

-"DON'T RUN _ISHIGO_!"

-"_GO GO GO! _"

They left and the three girl still arguing about "Espada" that means sword in English.

-"You're a sword"- said Chibi123Poof.

-"_Yeah_ a sword~"- said MegaSceneKitty humming.

-"No I'm not a sword I am Espada of Arrancar! - said KarinBlaze screaming at them and pointing her long sword that is now called meat knife.(A/N: Smiles evilly)

-"Ohh!"- said Chibi123Poof and MegaSceneKitty unison.

-"So were you get the clothes?"- asked Chibi123Poof.

-"I _borrow _it from Ulqui-chan"- she said griming.

_**~In Hueco Mundo~**_

In Hueco Mundo, in the middle of nowhere, in a white castle there is two 'Espada' called Grimmjow the six 'Espada' and Ulquiorra the fourth 'Espada'. One with blue hair and blue eyes and the othrer one with black hair and green eyes- "Hey Ulquiorra! Wake up!"- Grimmjow tried again shaking harder and then stop. He grins evilly- "Ulqui-chan Orihime is cooking dinner tonight" (A/N: is always night and they even eat?)

Then Ulquiorra jolted up and hitting Grimmjow forehead. Grimmjow falls back holding his forehead- "What the hell!"

-"Where is she?"

-"Who?"

-"Where is Orihime _Grimmjow_"

-"_Oh!_ Pet-chan?"

-"Yes"- he said in a low voice.

-"In her bedroom of course"

-"Why did you lie?"

-"Why _I_ lied? It easy is because SOMEGONE. DIDN'T. WANTED. TO. WAKE. UP. _IDIOT!"_

-"…"

-"And why we were unconscious and in underwear in the middle of the hallway?"

Ulquiorra looks down and looks up again- "I don't know?"- he looks down again asking himself _Why? _Then looks at Grimmjow- "I going to sleep to think it off"- he lay down on the floor and start to sleep.

-"Don't sleep in the ground!"

_Snoring_

-"Ulquiorra!"

_Snoring_

-"ULQUIORRA!"

_Snoring_

Grimmjow sigh and gives up. Stand up- "I will play with my new yarn that pet-chan gave me"- with that he leaves the sleeping Ulquiorra.

_**~Back to Karakura Town~**_

-"How did you guys came here by the way?"- asked Chibi123Poof to MegaSceneKitty and KarinBlaze.

-"I came with your magic thingy that I clone and transformed into the wand of Sailor Moon with the letter in the center"- said MegaSceneKitty

-"I came as well with her cloned magic thingy. But I transformed into an IPhone"- said KarinBlaze

-"And you_?_"- said MegaSceneKitty to Chibi123Poof

-"You don't know how I came here do you?"

-"Nope I forgot"

-"_Idiot_"- she said whispering.

-"You said something?"

-"Nope"

-"Hmmm"

-"I came here with _my _magic thingy that I created that is this"- she took out a red remote with yellow bottoms. Then she remembers something and turns around- "Where is Strawberry, Ken-chan and Yachiru?"

-"I think that Ishigo is hunted by Ken-chan and he safe his sword and probably he will not get"- said MegaSceneKitty

-"Hurt"- said KarinBlaze

-"Blandly"- said Chi123Poof

The three nodded in agreement.

-"Poor Ishigo"- said KarinBlaze in pity

_**~In the Real World~**_

A boy with a navy blue yukata with a silver obi and in his left hand a real kantana that he bought in the convention. He knocks in the front door of Chibi123Poof house and a woman opens the door and smiles at him. She step at side and said –"Hello Tyki is nice to see you again"- he enters and turn to face her and smile to her.

-"Is nice to see you again as well is Chibi123Poof is in?"

-"Well…_I _think she is her bedroom playing with her invention _or_ experiment _again_"

-"Thanks I will check"

He walks a little further into the house and see some stairs. He walks upstairs and enter Chibi123Poof bedroom. He checks everywhere and doesn't sees her. He sighs- "That _girl!_"- He takes out his IPod touch dis-locked it and looks for an app. He finds it and touches it. He write something in the app and the IPod said '_Transporting to Bleach'_ and shiny portal appears and he enters.

He arrives and the first thing he sees is a giant apple and in the right of the giant apple see three girls. One with Ulquiorra clothes _'I'll not ask' _he thought. The other with tight clothes _'I think is from Soi-Fong' _he thought. (A/N: that with tight clothes is MegaSceneKitty I forgot to describe her Gomen) and the last one wearing my Shinigami clothe _'that totally changed it!' _he thought angrily. He took deep breath and- "Chibi123Poof when I get there you're totally **DEAD **with your twin and your cousin too!" -he shouted at them.

When they heard the threats they turned and all the blood left their body. They saw their _friend_ running to them with a kantana advancing at them. The girls dodged but they didn't expect the strength of the attack and they were sent flying. The girls fell into the ground. As they fell their swords went flying from their hands. Then Tyki brought a chain from nowhere and grabbed all the three girls and tied them up. He takes his IPod from his pocket and touches the same app that used a minutes ago and types G-O H-O-M-E and the IPod said_ 'Transporting to the Real World'_ a shiny portal appears and he left with his preys.

The swords were left behind. Two of the three disappeared and the other started to float in to the air. The swords pointed east and with high speed the swords left. The swords went were three people were running and screaming.

-"_ISHIGO!_"- Ken-chan shouts with a big grin in his face.

-"GO GO GO!"- Yachiru singed in encouragement.

-"Kenpashi get away from _me_!" –Ishigo shouted at him.

Then something flew in greet speed and –CHOP- was heard and hit the ground.

Ishigo stops in his track and touched his head and felt something different and smooth. His eyes widen-"My-My hair!"

_**~Ikaku appear of Nowhere~**_

-"That is for laughing at my _not_ bald head!"

-"…"

-"Haha! You bastard!"

-"That is karma for you"- unknown person said.

_**~Ikaku despairs Magically~**_

-"What the-"

-"GO GO GO!"

-"_ISHIGO!_"

Ishigo looks back and paled- "_Fuck_"- Ishigo said taking his sword and started to run for his life _literally_. (A/N: XD)

_**~Final Fantasy~**_

Two people appeared of nowhere and flew down in great speed. The very long fell and -CHOP- at Sephiroth long and silver hair. Sephiroth eyes widen in pure horror-"My _hair_!"- he said fainting. The other sword landed between Cloud legs almost touching his family jewels -"_Fuck_"- he said. Then he takes his sword between his legs carefully. He walks to his room not before slipping by a banana pee,l left by Nadeshiko, and he fall to the ground face first-"Sorry"- she said leaving the two unconscious men and left to go shopping. (A/N: If any character of final fantasy to occ please forgive me)

_**~In the Real World~**_

Tyki came back with the three girls that are chained. He see Chibi123Poof and KarinBlaze mother and MegaSceneKitty aunt sitting in top of the bed drinking coffee.

-"I will put them here and take my leave. Have a good day"- he said putting the girls down.

-"Ok have a good day to dear"- she said smiling like Unohana Retsu. (A/N: It's very scary ;TxT)

-"Yeah"- he said running out of the room.

The mother and aunt turned to the girls but before she puts her coffee in a little table "_Soo_"- she said looking at the girls.

-"_Soo_"- said Chibi123Poof

-"You know that you three are in trouble _right_"

-"…yeah…"- they said unison in very week voice.

_She smiles._

They paled.

_Her smile grows wider._

They screamed.

When Tyki was out of the house he heard the _screams _and he ran like there was no tomorrow.

_**~Karakura Town~**_

In front of Ishigo house/clinic is a giant apple if you look closer you can see a tear-"They didn't eat me"- the apple said whimpering. (A/N: If you ask why the apple is crying and speaking? Well is _was_ created by _Miyuri_ the crazy scientist)

_**~In the Real Real World~**_

-"I think it end well"- said Chibi123Poof in a satisfied voice

-"Yep yep~"- said MegaSceneKitty in singsong voice

-"Creepy apple but good"- said KarinBlaze

-"No comments"- said Tyki

_**~Send to FanFiction~**_

_Please review~ and tell what you think XD_


End file.
